


teeth and skin and moonlight

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them is a biter</p>
            </blockquote>





	teeth and skin and moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bites and bruises square on my [TeenWolfBingo](http://teenwolf-bingo.livejournal.com/) card.

Not that he ever intended to discuss it with anyone, on any level, ever (especially, not Erica) but Stiles knew people might expect Derek to be a biter. He was not, excessively pointy canines notwithstanding. 

Derek did, in fact, have a somewhat overwhelming pre-occupation with _hickeys_ ; as in applying hickeys. To Stiles, every inch of him, if left to do it. Sucking bruises into the skin of Stiles throat and shoulders and belly and thighs and the backs of his knees, sometimes to the point where Stiles wanted to (and occasionally did) scream with the want and frustration that ate him up, while the only part of Derek’s body that touched him were teeth and lips. 

And just when Stiles thought he couldn't take another second of the hot, sweet torture of Derek’s lips sucking bruises into his skin Derek would take Stiles cock in his mouth, hot and fast, swallowing instead of sucking. Stiles invariably came with a shout seconds later. The next day he might catch a glimpse of himself getting out of the shower, mesmerized by the array of bruises scattered across his skin that obliquely and overtly spelled out Derek's claim on him.

But Derek never bit. Never. He was painfully conscious and careful of his teeth around Stiles.

 _Stiles_ was the biter and he was a lot less careful than Derek.

It started simply enough. Stiles got the (stupid) idea that if Derek got to mark him up all the time, then Stiles should get to leave some trace of _his_ claim on Derek. 

Sucking a bruise into Derek’s throat never worked, it healed so fast there was barely even a mark. It was frustrating as hell. He just wanted there to be some _evidence_. So he used a little teeth. Just a pinch really, but the catch in Derek's breath had been as loud as a scream to Stiles' ears. 

So he did it again, harder. And this time Derek _groaned_ and Stiles dick almost went off just at the sound. So Stiles kept going. And god the noises Derek made. _God_! Stiles could get off on just those sounds if he let himself. 

Derek groaning and whining and in the end begging and just one touch of Stiles hot hand to his cock and Derek was coming. And that was a thing Stiles was never going to forget, ever. And he planned to do it again. Multiple times. 

Sometimes at random moments during the day Stiles would catch Derek running a hand absently over the place where he had bared his neck for Stiles and Stiles had bitten down hard. Derek's eyes never failed to glaze over, thinking about it. He always smirked like a smug asshole when he caught Stiles watching him. 

Some times in the silver light of the moon Stiles would look across the skin of Derek's throat and imagine the ghost of Stiles' teeth there on the perfect unmarred skin. Sometimes he would swear he could see _his_ marks there in the moonlight.


End file.
